STFU!
by Piratesse
Summary: Renon kannattaisi pitää joskus leipäläpensä kiinni.


Vihreä katse skannasi käytäviä edessään, tarkkaili vastaantulevia ihmisiä ja mustat saappaat kuljettivat Shin-Ran kenraalia huoneesta toiseen. Vasemman käden sormet rapsuttivat raivoisasti oikean käden kyynärtaivetta, johon oli pari tuntia aiemmin injektoitu sen viikon makoannos. Pistokohta kutisi riivatusti ja vähän toisenlainen kutina oli ajamassa Sephirothia hulluksi. Pakkohan täältä oli joku löytyä. Oli ennenkin löytynyt. Askeleet jatkoivat, kuljettivat SOLDIERia kohti Turkien toimistokerrosta.

**

"Missä hitossa kaikki ovat, yo!" Reno älähti ja heitti puvuntakkinsa toiselle olalleen. Koko kerros tuntui aivan tyhjältä ja kuitenkin oli vasta aikainen iltapäivä. "Yo! Ihmiset!"

"Shh!" Kuului kiivas sihahdus yhden toimistopöydän alta. Punapää kumartui kurkistamaan sen taakse. Elena istui polvet vedettyinä rintaansa vasten, sormi painettuna tiukasti huuliaan vasten, kasvoilla mielipuolisen raivoisa ilme.

"Häh?" Punapäinen Turk kohotti epäuskoisesti kulmiaan, havaitsi sitten kumartuneesta asennostaan, että useampi muukin näytti piiloutuneen pöytänsä alle ja viittilöi häntä hiljaiseksi. "Mitä te oikein puuhaatte?"

"Reno, mene nyt helvettiin siitä! Tämä on minun piilopaikkani!" Elena kivahti, suoristi jalkansa ja sai potkaistua punapäätä sormille. "Ja ole hiljaa!"

"Auh!" Reno suoristautui ja pudisteli iskun saaneita sormiaan. "Hitto, Laney. Se sattui!" Hän protestoi ja nojautui taemmas. "Mitä vittua täällä nyt on tekeillä, yo?"

"Perjantai, Reno. Makopistokset", Elena sihahti ja pieni käsi ilmaantui pöydän takaa, huitoi häntä kauemmas. "Häivy, paljastat meidät muuten."

Punapää kohotti kulmiaan. Justiinsa joo. Tytöt siis pelkäsivät SOLDIEReja, kun äijillä hyrräsi vähän normaalia enemmän. No niinpä niin. Jos ei kestänyt leikkiä, ei olisi ehkä kannattanut hakeutua duuniin Shin-Ralle. Eivätkä soltut tulleet normaalisti Turkien kerrokseen muutenkaan. Eikä duunissa saanut sohia työkavereita, vaikka olisivat olleet eri osastoilta. Punapää nojautui paremmin pöydän yli, tarpeeksi kauas, ettei Elena ylettynyt enää häneen.

"Voi Laney, Laney, Laney..." Reno virnuili ja kaivoi savukkeen takataskustaan, työnsi sen suupieleensä ja haki sytytintä taskustaan. "Tiesinhän minä sinut pihtariksi, mutta että näin pelkuriksi, yo." Kiukkuinen puna nousi pienikokoisen blondin kasvoille, mutta tämä pysytteli visusti pöytänsä alla ja piti äänensä hiljaisena.

"Saat turpaasi, kunhan tilanne on ohi", hän sihahti. "Mutta ole nyt Gaian tähden hiljaa tai se hullu kuulee!" Nainen oli vielä sanomassa jotain, oli kuulevinaan jotain ja vaikeni välittömästi. Reno nojaili työpöydän yli, suu leveässä virneessä ja työnsi ilkikurisesti kielen suustaan. Kenellä tahansa muulla se olisi ollut totaalisen pöljän näköinen ilme, mutta kyseiselle punapäälle se sopi, kertoi tämän olevan huvittunut ja kurittomalla tuulella. Hän oli kuittaamassa vielä jotain, kun kuuli hiljaiselta käytävältä lähestyvät askeleet.

Reno vilkaisi vielä Elenan suuntaan, joka oli jähmettynyt paikalleen, näytti edelleen merkkejä siitä, että punapään kannattaisi pitää suunsa supussa, jollei haluaisi kohta korkokengästä kasseilleen. Turk kohottautui sitten kunnolla jaloilleen. Saapuvat askeleet olivat rauhalliset, sellaisen ihmisen, joka oli tottunut metsästämään, vaanimaan saalista ja myös saamaan kohteensa kiinni.

Ooookei.

Mutta nyt oltiin silti duunissa, eikä työpaikalla saanut pelleillä tähän tapaan. Silti jokin vaisto sai lyhyet, punaiset hiukset hänen niskassaan nousemaan pystyyn, kertoivat lähestyvästä vaarasta. Kokivatko eläimetkin tällaisia tuntemuksia, kun peto oli lähellä? Hän veti kiivaasti savukkeestaan imaisun ja tumppasi sen sitten Elenalta jääneeseen tyhjään vesilasiin. Askeleet lähenivät. Käytävältä, nurkan takaa ilmestyi tumma hahmo ja seuraavassa hetkessä Reno tuijotti Sephirothia.

"Yo!" Punapää tervehti ja hänen hermostuneisuutensa valui viemäristä alas. "Pitää varmaan käydä paukuilla duunin jälkeen. Hitto. Melkein säikähdin."

Kenraali ei vastannut mitään, kallisti hieman leukaansa ja vihreät silmät iskivät tutkivan katseensa punapäähän. Hän rapsutti suorastaan maanisesti käsivarttaan. Sephiroth tarkasteli Turkin ulkomuotoa päästä varpaisiin ja kummallinen kiilto SOLDIERin silmissä sai Renon hermostumaan uudelleen. Okei, okei. Perjantai, makopistokset ja kenraali tuijottamassa häntä todella epäilyttävästi. Ei hyvä. Ei ollenkaan hyvä. Vaaran tunne palasi mieleen. Vihreät kissansilmät silmät siirtyivät hetkeksi sivuun ja Reno seurasi, mitä kenraali nyt katsoi. Meni kaksi sekuntia tajuta, että hopeahiuksisen miehen katse vaihteli miesten vessan ja Renon välillä.

"Voi vittuuuuu..." Punapää sanoi hiljaa, jännitti lihaksensa valmiina säntäämään juoksuun. Sephiroth hymähti, lakkasi rapsuttamasta käsivarttaan ja kallisti päätään toiselle sivulle.

"Näytät tarpeeksi tytöltä", kenraali murahti, sinkosi eteenpäin, eikä Reno päässyt kovin pitkälle karkuun. Elena irvisti pöytänsä alla, kuuli kuinka jotain rämähti vessan ovea vasten ja painoi sitten kädet korvilleen. Hän ei halunnut kuulla enempää. Ikävä kyllä Reno taisi oppia nyt kantapään kautta, että hiljaisuus oli joskus kultaa.


End file.
